JimBamboozled
I dress up as pepe when I get freaky' '' - JimBamboozled to everyone in General Chat on Discord '''JimBamboozled “Rekt Libtard” ����, formerly JimBamboozled, is one of the three Admin in SALO, along with FurryValley and Damojag. Jim's story revolves around four things: turtles, chopped cheese, switches, and valleys. His seemingly utopian lifestyle is constantly interrupted by clowns and Scoobies, pushing him to his ultimate snapping point. History Background JimBamboozled was part of the main breakaway group from Darth Zebra's Empire in April 2018 to form what is now SALO. Nobody really knows when he first joined the Empire, some say he was born into it. Nonetheless he evolved into one of the main members of that faction for some time, earning a spot as one of Zebra's commander-in-chiefs for about a week before Zebra saw that Jim was becoming too powerful. When Jim approached Zebra to ask permission to create a secondary crew of like-minded individuals, that would only operate during hours of darkness, he was given support by Zebra only for the evil overlord to betray Jim and the rebels by ejecting them from the federation, and branding them outlaws. It was during his time in the Empire that Jim met FurryValley, who would later become his right-hand man during the rebellion. Jim encountered Valley as he was moving goods across Sandy Shores in San Andreas, on a hot September night, 2017. He was especially drawn to Valley's red hair, jealous that he could not produce similar follicles. Events of GTA V Online Michael is a CUNT. His house should be open online - Jim telling everyone how he feels about Michael. Jim went down the same path as everyone else, working for Gerald, Lamar, and Simeon before working his way up to Lester where he hit the Fleeca bank for the first time. It was here that Jim developed his taste for big scores, which wasn't satisfied until he was able to hit the Pacific Standard some time later. Jim now spends his days caressing his Vigilante collections and planning heists on the Diamond Casino. Heinous crimes committed by JimBamboozled * Robbery of the Fleeca Bank * Breaking Maxim Rashkovsky from the Bolingbroke Penitentiary * Breaking and entering of Humane Labs, and stealing classified documents * Theft of medical supplies and narcotics, and distribution of narcotics * Robbery of the Pacific Standard Bank * The following crimes were omitted from public record for acts of service: ** Grand theft auto of Paramedic vehicles ** Grand theft of a helicopter ** Grand theft of 4 Deluxos ** Hacking and destruction of aircraft ** Illegal infiltration of government headquarters ** Grand theft of government property ** Breaking and entering of government facility ** Murder of several IAA agents ** Tampering with Government equipment ** Grand theft of a riot van with classified items ** Grand theft of an Avenger ** Grand theft of a police vehicle ** Grand theft of 4 Strombergs ** Theft of military weapons and vehicles ** Grand theft of a Chernobog ** Public disorder * Robbery of the Diamond Casino Category:Crew Members